


Haru Haru (Day by Day)

by Arylainne



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arylainne/pseuds/Arylainne
Summary: Haru is studying Art at Tokyo U, while pursuing a career as a professional swimmer. He is currently in a slump and tries to get over it by drowning himself in work (quite literally so). One day, by chance, he receives a line message from an unknown ID that will set events in motion which will change his life, whether he wishes for it or not.Like the tides my heart is brokenLike the wind my heart is shakingLike the smoke my love faded awayIt never erases like a tattooI sigh deeply and the ground shakesMy heart is full of dust (say goodbye)(Big Bang- -Haru Haru)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story is more or less in line with canon, except for the fact that Rin never met Haru, Makoto and Nagisa, as he grew up in Australia instead. Their ages also differ slightly.
> 
> Ages at the start of the story:
> 
> Haru & Makoto -19 years old (first year University)  
> Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Sousuke - 18 years old (Seniors in high school)  
> Gou - 17 years old (Junior in high school)
> 
> Story and chapter titles are inspired by songs, so you can give them a listen while reading, if you like :)
> 
> Line is a messenger service similar to WhatsApp. It's really popular in Asia.
> 
> Please don't mind the mistakes too much.... it's not my native language soo....  
> I hope you enjoy the story anyhow :)

**Chapter 1: Lost Boy**

 

So go get running, won't you hurry  
While it's light out, while It's early  
Before I start to miss, any part of this  
And change my mind whatever

I say I wanna settle down  
Build your hopes up like a tower  
I'm giving you the run around  
I'm just a lost boy  
Not ready to be found

I don't care much for locks on the window  
To keep me at bay  
I leave you one last kiss on your pillow  
'Fore I fly away

Yeah, when you found a beginning  
That this wasn't never ending  
Shouldn't stay too long  
'Cause we're both too young to give into forever

(Troye Sivan, Lost Boy)

 

**6th August 2016**

_When Haru woke up to the incessant ringing of his smart phone, he already knew that this was going to be one of these days. The ones where you keep wishing you would have just stayed in bed all day.But he knew the drill, so he picked up his phone and quickly reassured his coach that he planned to show up for training. Even though moving seemed like a chore, he got up to take a quick shower. While brushing his teeth, he critically regarded his collarbones which stood out clearly against his pale smooth skin and promised himself to try and have proper meals from now on,  to avoid further performance loss. If he didn't have swimming, he mused, he would probably stop eating and getting up altogether. But these days even swimming left a sour aftertaste in his mouth. Sometimes, he felt like he had stopped being the main character in his own movie and was now just standing on the sidelines, without any script to hold onto. Finally, he managed to force himself to make his way over to the University pool, without having had the leisure -or the incentive-  to eat a proper breakfast._

 

_The training session was filled with reprimands by his coach, who kept stealing worried glances at him and his shrinking figure, throughout their session. His teammates who had labeled him the favorite months ago, seemed to revel in the thought that he was slowly losing the star position. He managed to catch some of their malicious comments against their best efforts to whisper. After the training session ended, Haru stopped by at the convenience store to get some ramen. Only months ago, he would never have stooped low enough to eat premade food, but these days he couldn't care enough to cook. After arriving in his empty studio flat, he forced himself to eat and continued to work on his overdue art assignment afterwards. He tried his best to ignore the grating sound of his line chat notifications, but finally failed to do so and went through the string of messages from Nagisa._

 

 **8.30 pm Nagisa:** Haru-chan? Are you there?

 **8.31pm Nagisa:** Hey Haru-chan how are you doing?

 **8.32 pm Nagisa:** Haru-chan?

 **8.35 pm Nagisa:** Hey we have big news!

 **8.40 pm Nagisa** : Haru-chan?

 **8.50 pm Nagisa:** H

 **8.50 pm Nagisa:** a

 **8.50 pm Nagisa:** r

 **8.51 pm Nagisa:** u

 **8.51 pm Nagisa** : -

 **8.51 pm Nagisa:** c

 **8.51 pm Nagisa:** h

 **8.52 pm Nagisa:** a

 **8.52 pm Nagisa:** n

 **8.52 pm Nagisa:** ?

 **9 pm Nagisa:** ;_;

 **9.30 pm Nagisa:** ;_;

 **10 pm Haru:** Drop the -chan...

 **10.01 pm Nagisa:** Haruuuuuuu

 **10.02 pm Nagisa:** Haru, I have BIG news. We are coming to visit you in two weeks! We both thought it would be good to check on you since we haven't heard from you since forever. Anyway, we are really looking forward to it. Make sure to prepare a guest futon for us. One is enough though ;). With us there, you won't miss Makoto so much either.

He said he really misses you :)))).

 **10.05 pm Nagisa:** Haru?

 **10.08 pm Nagisa:** Haru? Hey ;_;

 **10.20 pm Nagisa:** HARU I'm going to bed now, you are really mean :/. If you don't want us to visit just say so.

 **10.30 pm Haru:** I'm sorry Nagisa, it's not like that. I am happy to see you two.

1 **0.31 pm Nagisa:** So what's with the big silent "but" then?

 **10.32 pm Haru:**   Makoto didn't tell you? He told me he was going to.

 **10.34 pm Nagisa:** Told us what? Is he coming back earlier? That's great.

 **10.36 pm Nagisa:** Or.... don't tell me... Are you eloping? Kyaaa ;)))

 **10.40 pm Haru:** I ended things.

 **10.41 pm Haru:** 5 days before he left.

 **10.45 Nagisa:** Lol

 **10.47 pm Nagisa:** You are joking right? Makoto didn't mention anything. You are just ANNOYED, because I'm making you write so much, so you are trying to get back at me, right? ;)

 **10.50 pm Haru:** We've known each other for half of our lives now. You know I wouldn't joke about something like that.

 **11 pm Nagisa:** But the two of you were always inseparable. How? Why would you even..? Is there someone else? Makoto, he looked like he lost some weight on Skype but I

just thought...

 **11.01 pm Nagisa:**  I just can't get my head around it. You two are perfect for each other. You never even fought. Not even once. And now what?

 **11.03 pm Nagisa:** I'm really sorry Haru. I'm just really emotional right now. I care about you two, so I don't want either one of you hurt! I don't want to meddle, but are you sure you can't patch things up? When he said that he misses you, he looked like he REALLY meant it.

 **11.10 pm Haru:** I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. It's no good like this. I'll try and explain, when we meet up in two weeks. I am going to bed now. Let's chat another time.

 

 **11.11 pm Haru:** Please.

_Haru got up and placed his phone on their... on his... tiny bedside table. Afterwards, he took a bath to calm down and chase out the thoughts that were clouding his mind and darkening his mood by conjuring up memories of Makoto and him together, here in this small studio flat. A flat that seemed almost too big now. He held his breath and let himself sink under the surface_

 

* * *

 

** 16 May 2016 **

 

 **8 pm Makoto:** I still can't believe you just broke up with me like that.

 **8.01 pm Makoto:** " I realised how much I always depend on you, when I performed badly at last week's meet, just because I kept thinking of you leaving to study abroad for three months. So I think it would be better for both of us to try and stand on our own feet for now"

 **8.03 pm Makoto:** What kind of reasoning is this? You are breaking up, because you like me too much? Because I am getting in the way of your career? I just don't know what you are thinking. I am beginning to think that I never have. You're so selfish Haru. You just said your piece and left.

 **8.05 pm Makoto:** You didn't even listen to me!

 **8.06 pm Makoto:** We were in this relationship together, don't you think I should have a say in all of this?

 **8.08 pm Makoto:** Not to forget my favorite line of yours from yesterday: " You just don't understand, Makoto. I have to swim free. "What does that even mean? I was always there to support you! 

**8.10 pm Makoto** : You aren't even replying, even though you read all of it. It's typical. If something seems like it's too much of a bother, you just run. I just hope you won't regret it one day.

 **8.20 pm Makoto:** It's funny though, don't you think? Here I am, crying and throwing a tantrum. I'm feeling so low and yet!

 **8.30 pm:** And yet... I'm still in love with you. Just waiting for you to tell me this was all a joke. I'm a fool, aren't I??

 

_Delete contact?Y/N_

* * *

 

_He felt at home underneath and stayed there, until the lack of air became just painful enough to shove his memories aside for a short second. Then he broke through the surface and inhaled sharply, before toweling himself off and slipping into his pajamas. When he let himself drop onto his mattress, he noticed another notification from line. It was probably just Nagisa again. He didn't really want to chat with him, but right now anything was better than being drawn back into his endlessly spiraling memories._

 

 **12 am unknown ID (?):** Hey Sou-chan. This is my new number. I didn't manage to transfer my old phone book to my new phone :/, so now I have to add all the contacts manually. It's a lot of work since I'm SO popular. But don't worry, you were the first person I added ;). After all you are my closest mate.

 **12.01 am Haru:** Considering he is your "closest mate" it's pretty sad you can't even memorize the correct number.

 **12.02 am ?:** Haha. It's too late to make jokes like that. Why are you even still awake? I am only setting up the phone now because I can't fall asleep  -.-

 **12.04 Haru:** I always stay up late.

 **12.05 am ?:** Maybe you're really somebody else. Sou would never say that. But that's probably what you want me to think. I have you all figured out, heh.

 **12.06 Haru:** Are you that dense?

 **12.08 am Haru:** I'm Haru. You should probably add the rest of the numbers tomorrow morning, before you end up with a "strangers only" contact list.

 **12.20 am ?:** Shoot. I am sorry, I just double-checked Sou's number.

 **12.22 am Haru:** It's ok. I needed the distraction. So.

 **12.14 am ?:** Distraction? Did something bad happen?

 **12.15 am ?:** Sorry, I know it's not any of my business really. Everybody keeps saying how I'm a busybody.

 **12.16 am Haru:** Just things.

 **12.18 am Haru:** I have a competition tomorrow so...

 **12.20 am ?:** Are you an athlete? Cause that'd be awesome.  I'm a swimmer.

 **12.21 Haru:** I swim free

 **12.24 Rin:** No way!

 **12.26 am ?:** Ah sorry. I didn't even introduce myself properly :/.

 **12.26 am ?:** Nice to meet you, Haru! Name's Rin and I swim free :) and butterfly. I'm in my schools swim club.

 **12.27 am Haru:** I swim for my University team.

 **12.28 am Rin:** !!! Should I call you Senpai then ?

 **12.30 am Haru:** Just Haru is fine. I only started University this year.

 **12.32 am Rin:** I'm a senior in High school. So you and I are just a year apart ...Haru-senpai :).

 **12.36 am Haru:** Don't be so formal all of a sudden. It's weird.

 **12.38 am Haru:** You know... this is fun somehow. Normally, I wouldn't just chat with a stranger like that. Or rather...well,  I just don't use this app often. But because we don't know each other and therefore have no expectations of each other, it feels free somehow? Like I could tell you anything without being judged? Or like, it doesn't really matter, so I can just be myself? Ah, I'm sorry I'm making no sense. I'm tired.

 **12.45 am Haru:** I think I'll go to bed now. Sayonara Rin.

 **12.46 am Rin:** Hey STOP! Don't just disappear after you said your piece ;)

 **12.48 am Rin:** I don't often get to talk to other swimmers without feeling all competitive :/. Would you mind if we talk again sometime?

 **12.55 am Haru:** Suit yourself

 **12.57 am Rin:** It's not a "no", so I'll take it as a "yes"!

 **12.58 am Rin:** Sleep tight, Haru-senpai.

 **1 am Haru:** Baka.


End file.
